The present technology relates to an image processing device and an image processing method, and a program that make it possible to perform processing of image information obtained from an image sensor in accordance with characteristics of the image sensor.
In an image signal generated by an imaging device, there are cases, for example, in which quality deteriorates as a result of noise of an image sensor, or as a result of signal transformation performed in accordance with a pixel array. In this type of case, image processing is performed to remove noise included in the image signal and to improve image quality etc. In JP 2010-66925A, for example, image quality of a captured image is enhanced while taking into consideration characteristics of an image sensor.